


Someday We Will Sing Again

by my_frerard__romance



Category: Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_frerard__romance/pseuds/my_frerard__romance
Summary: based on Someday We Will Sing Again by Electric Century.Ray promises that he'll be by Mikeys side, no matter what.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 3





	1. 1.

It was all quite sudden, Ray thought. First, Mikey was complaining of constant tiredness and having no energy to do anything. Then it was strange finding bruises all over Mikeys pale skin, and the sudden weight loss was quite alarming. Mikey should've took Rays advice and gone to the doctor, but he said he was okay. 

Now, Mikey was in Intensive Care after suffering a seizure. Ray did know that Mikey was epileptic, but he had a feeling that something else was wrong. Mikey really hadn't been himself for the past few months, and they were all worried. 

"Ray, i just wanna talk a sec." Gerard said. 

"What is it?" He responded. His fingers were intertwined with Mikeys, their hands resting on the bed. Mikey was fast asleep after a painful night of crying after hearing his final diagnosis. 

"Chemos gonna make him super sick, you know that, right?" 

"I know." 

"He's gonna lose his hair, he'll be super weak and he's gonna be in and out of this place for a while...if you don't want to deal with that, i want you to leave right now. I don't want you leaving while Mikey is having treatment. He doesn't need that stress. If you're leaving, go now. Don't leave him halfway through."

Ray tilted his head, "Why would i leave him? Just because he's gonna lose his hair doesn't bother me. I'm not gonna leave him because he doesn't look the same as he did." 

"Good. You want a ride home? Berts waiting in the car, i'm sure he won't mind dropping you off at home." 

"I'm okay. I'll get the bus later. I don't want him to wake up and be alone."

Gerard stood up from his chair, leaning over Mikeys bed to press a soft kiss on his forehead. "See you tomorrow Ray."

"See you. Tell Bert i said hi."

"Will do."

Gerard turned his back on the room and left through the double doors to Mikeys private ward. Ray sighed, eyeing his husband lying flat on his back in bed, eyes closed and hooked up to various machines. He wondered how on earth Mikey was sleeping through the beeping and the whirring, but Mikey had always been a deep sleeper. 

Finding out Mikey had cancer was the most terrifying thing he'd heard. Those three words that would change their lives. Mikey has cancer. He would never forget the pure terror on Mikeys face, the atmosphere of the hospital room when it went dead silent. In those moments, all he could say was 'Its going to be okay.', but he didn't know that. Mikey was facing a sickness that claimed his grandfathers life, his best friends life...and now he had to go through it. 

There was only a single bit of hope when the doctor told them that Mikey may survive with chemo. He was reluctant at first, but he decided that he wanted just a little longer with Ray. 

Ray snapped out of his thoughts when Mikey turned over onto his side in bed, letting out a loud groan. 

"Shh Mikey, you're okay." Ray whispered.

The next months were going to kill Ray. It would kill him to watch Mikey suffer through chemo, but he knew it'd be worse to watch him slowly deteriorate. 

"Hold me.." Mikey whined, scooting up in bed for Ray to climb in next to him.

"I don't wanna hurt you." 

"You won't hurt me...I just need you with me right now.."

"I'm with you, angel. I'm not going anywhere. I love you Mikey." 

Ray snaked an arm over Mikeys waist, burying his face into his neck and pressing light little kisses every so often. Mikey knew that with Ray by his side, things would be okay. Ray would be there no matter what happens, because Ray loves him, right? Together for 7 years, married for five, he didn't believe that Ray still loved him like he used to.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Mikey, of course i love you! I just told you i love you!" 

"Its been seven years. One day you'll wake up and realise you married a nobody." 

"Even if you're a nobody, you are a somebody to me. I love you, okay? You mean everything to me. I know it might not feel like it, but trust me." 

Mikey swallowed hard, "I-I don't wanna die..." 

"I know, and you're not going to."

"Face it Ray, who am i compared to a little kid? Theres kids in the childrens ward with cancer, they haven't even lived. They deserve the treatment more than i do."

"Thats not how it works. You're just as important to the doctors." 

Mikey turned over to face Ray in bed. They smiled at each other; Rays smile always made Mikeys heart skip a beat. Mikey could tell how scared Ray was, the way his eyes looked misty and his cheeks were stained with tears. 

"Ray...If i die, will you promise me that you'll move on? Find someone new? B-Because i don't want you to dwell on me, you deserve better. We-We were gonna start a family, and if i die...i want you to find someone new, and have kids with them instead."

"Mikey-"

"Ray, you don't know if i'm going to die or not. I just want you to promise that you won't mourn over me forever. Move on, i want you to be happy. You don't have to stay now. I'm sure you don't wanna be neck deep in hospital bills.." 

"As long as these bills are keeping you alive, i don't care."

They both leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. 

"I promise i'll move on if you go. But you're going nowhere." 

~

The morning came quickly, the couple were greeted by four doctors walking in in the early morning. Mikey was still fast asleep, Ray was smiling while playing with Mikeys dyed blonde hair. Their arms and legs were tangled under the thin blanket, Rays hand gently caressed Mikeys hip as he slept. 

"Ray, we're gonna need you to leave while we do some more blood tests. We're gonna take him down for a CT and MRI scan to see if theres any other growths on other parts of his body, and we'll take him for an X-ray. Tumors in leukaemia grow in bone marrow, so we can see them with an X-ray." 

"Yeah, no problem. Can you call when i can visit again?"

"You won't be able to till tomorrow." 

Ray kissed the back of Mikeys messy hair, "I love you baby. See you soon."


	2. 2.

The cancer hadn't spread, which was a good sign that Mikey would survive. He was so scared for his first round of chemo, though needles didn't bother him much. 

"We're just gonna hook you up to some fluids first, then we're gonna start the medicine." The doctor said, taking Mikeys hand and sitting him down in a soft, turquoise chair. 

"Where's the medicine going in through?" 

"Through your chest. Its gonna be uncomfortable, but its the quickest way to get the medicine into your bloodstream. So as you're probably aware, chemo isn't the greatest experience ever. You're gonna great drowsy and sick, your hair is gonna come out..."

"I know."

"And you'll be having chemo once a week. Its not going to pleasant. Get yourself comfortable." 

"Wheres Ray?" 

"I believe he's in the lobby, getting some snacks and a movie for you to watch."

Mikey grabbed the backpack on the floor, pulling out the soft green blanket that Ray packed for him. He covered himself up, closing his eyes and flinching as the doctor messed around with the IV. 

Ray opened the door to the infusion room, box of doughnuts in his hand, a DVD case and a comic book in hand. He immediately reached up to the TV hanging from the ceiling and put the disc into the DVD port. 

"I got Mulan for you. I know that's one of your favourites." Ray said, taking a seat next to Mikey. 

"You know me so well." 

The doctor gently pulled Mikeys (well, Rays) hoodie down, exposing part of Mikeys pale chest. 

"I'd look away if i was you, Mikey. Just hooking up your medicine." 

He wasn't going to look anyway. His focus was on the TV screen as Ray skipped through the ads on the DVD. 

"All done, i'll be back in half an hour. Don't touch your medicine bags." The doctor said.

The door closed, and Mikey and Ray were left alone. Holding hands, they opened up bags of chips and fruits for Mikey. Mikey realised how clingy Ray was about to become. He was going to make Mikey eat fruit all the time, he knew it. In Rays defence, all he wanted to do was make sure Mikey was eating healthy for his treatment. 

"I'm gonna try and get some rest." Mikey said with a yawn. 

"Okay, you comfy enough?" 

"Mhm. Wake me up when its done."

"Will do. Love you Moiks." 

Mikey shut his eyes and smiled, "Love you too." 

Ray stroked his cheek, watching his husband smile and shuffle around to get comfortable. Mikey was wearing Rays clothes, since they were bigger on him and more comfy. Plus, Rays hoodies had always made him feel comfortable to sleep in, they made him feel safe and happy. 

Mikey remained asleep for the rest of the time he was receiving the medicine. He was such a beautiful sleeper, Ray thought, though he was biased, Mikey was beautiful no matter what. Mikey had expressed his fear of losing his hair, he was scared Ray was going to leave because medical bills would get too much for him to pay for. 

"Hey Ray." Gerard sighed, walking into Mikeys hospital room. He was still fast asleep after chemo. "How longs he been sleeping for?" 

"Quite a while. He needed it though, he's been awake these last few days just worrying."

Gerard frowned. He sat on the other side of Mikeys bed, taking one of his hands and just holding it. 

"I remember when Frank had cancer." Gerard said. "Scariest time of our lives. He always said he wouldn't let cancer beat him. E-Even though he just...died, he still totally kicked its ass."

"Were you expecting it to happen?" 

"No. One second he was fine, the next...he was just gone. No warning signs. Just went in his sleep. I'm glad though. He's...He's not in pain anymore. And i'm glad i wasn't there to watch him go, and that he was sleeping. No pain. If i could though, i would go back in time and just hold him."

Ray looked down at Mikey, "Do you think Mikey is gonna die..?"

"Mikey's strong. He always has been. I think he'll make it. But...You should never let him go. When he asks you to hold him at night, hold him so tightly. And if this is the end...give him a good send off. Do all the things he loves, and be there, if he wants you to hold his hand-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"If he wants you to do it, do it. If he wants to be holding your hand when he's taking his last breaths, hold his hand." 

Ray bit down on his lip, "I don't want to say goodbye to him...Mikey...I can't.." 

"He'll fight it, he's strong." 

"You said that about Frank." 

Mikey turned over in his sleep, trying to tug his oxygen tubes out of his nose. Ray guessed that it was probably uncomfortable. Mikeys eyes opened slightly, he didn't speak. He just reached his arm out for Ray. Ray took Mikeys bruised arm, smiling at him. Mikeys skin was freezing cold. 

"Are you cold?" Ray asked him, using his other hand to paw at his cheek. 

"A little.." 

Ray immediately stood up from his chair and grabbed the blanket Mikey used during his chemo session. He gently lifted Mikey up a little, to wrap the blanket around his upper body. 

"You both don't need to be here.." Mikey said. Gerard frowned at what Mikey had just said. "I'll be okay." 

"I'm here because you're my baby brother, and i don't want to leave you.." 

Mikey had remembered Frank, and how worried Gerard always was about leaving him alone in hospital in case something happened. Gerard never wanted to leave. "Gee...You can leave. Nothings gonna happen."

"Thats what they said about Frank.."

"I'm okay, go home."

Gerard stood up, still holding Mikeys hand. He leaned down and kissed Mikeys forehead, smiling. "Okay, if you want me to go. I love you Mikey." 

"Love you too Gee. See you soon." 

They both waved goodbye to each other, the door to the ward closing with a loud creak. It was just him and Ray, holding hands and just staring into each others eyes. 

"And you too, Ray. You don't need to stay here." 

"I'm not leaving you alone here. Move over, lets cuddle." 

Mikey let out a little giggle, doing as Ray said and moving up in the bed. Ray climbed in next to him, burying his face into his neck and wrapping an arm and a leg gently over Mikeys skinny body. 

"I love you Mikey Toro." 

"I love you too, handsome."


End file.
